Les Rois de l'illusion
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Au Royaume d'Edolas, plusieurs années ont passé depuis le couronnement de Gérard. Installé à son bureau, ce dernier rédige ses Mémoires...
Note de l'auteur : Coucou, je ressuscite ! L'année est bientôt finie, ce qui fait que dans un mois je pourrai pleinement me consacrer à mon projet en cours (que je ne posterai qu'une fois fini, histoire d'éviter l'arrêt de six mois entre deux chapitres). En attendant, un petit Mystwalker qui m'est venu et que j'ai eu le courage de taper d'un coup. Remerciez la frénésie pré-partiels, toujours prompte à me faire écrire...

* * *

Les Rois de l'illusion

* * *

 _Mémoires – An X789_

 _12 septembre_

 _La reconstruction de la Capitale s'est achevée hier. Cela me rappelle que cela fait déjà cinq ans que je suis devenu Roi. Edolas a beaucoup changé depuis ce jour. Depuis que la magie a disparu._

 _Moi aussi, sûrement._

 _Fairy Tail me manque, parfois. Bien sûr, la guilde existe ici aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il manque cette petite étincelle qui n'appartient qu'à ceux d'Earthland._

 _Peut-être que c'est cela que je regrette le plus : cette joie de vivre qui habitait Natsu, Gray, Erza, et tous les autres. Il faut dire que le palais de mon père est assez lugubre, en comparaison. Sans parler de ceux qui y travaillent. Seuls les Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy mettent un peu d'ambiance, mais je suis vite fatigué de leur humour noir. Quant à Erza..._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle ne sourit jamais, ne plaisante jamais. On dirait une statue de pierre dans une armure d'acier. Elle est si raide qu'elle me met mal à l'aise à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons face à face. On dirait Erza – l'autre Erza – et en même temps une autre personne._

 _J'hésite. Est-ce que c'est une façade ? Ou bien est-elle réellement ainsi ? Cela fait cinq ans que nous nous côtoyons. Si elle cherchait simplement à cacher qui elle est, n'aurais-je pas remarqué quelques petites choses ?_

 _Mais non : rien. J'ai confiance en mes yeux et en mon jugement. Je suppose qu'elle est vraiment ce qu'elle montre : une femme dure, cruelle parfois. Et ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui je peux faire confiance. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Qu'elle n'est pas honnête. Qu'elle ne m'est pas loyale._

 _C'est peut-être vrai, étant donné que nous étions adversaires auparavant. Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont elle a cherché à tuer Lily. Par derrière, qui plus est. Sans oublier les meurtres commis de sang-froid._

 _Non, je ne peux pas faire confiance à cette femme. Pas tant qu'elle ne montre pas une once de regret quant au passé. Je doute qu'elle le fasse un jour, et cela-_

On frappa à la porte. Le Roi d'Edolas releva la tête de son journal, ferma ce dernier et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer s'approcher du bureau en chêne pour y déposer un rapport relié. Le hasard voulut qu'il s'agisse de cette même femme dont il avait écrit le nom quelques secondes auparavant dans le petit livre posé à côté de sa main droite.

— Majesté, le salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête.  
— Commandant Knightwalker.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reparte aussitôt, comme elle le faisait généralement. Mais elle resta immobile devant lui, au garde à vous.

— Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Commandant ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
— Oui, Majesté. Je voulais vous demander la permission de quitter la Capitale pour quelques jours. Ma famille me demande dans notre domaine.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de surprendre le jeune monarque. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à évoquer en compagnie de la lancière, c'était bien la notion de famille.

— Oh. Je ne vois aucun problème. Combien de temps pensez-vous être partie ?  
— En comptant le voyage, je dirais quatre jours.  
— Très bien. Transmettez mes salutations au Duc Knightwalker.  
— Je n'y manquerai pas.

S'inclinant à nouveau, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et il la regarda quitter la pièce, sa queue de cheval mi-longue se balançant de gauche à droite. Furtivement, il se demanda quel genre de relation la froide Commandante pouvait bien avoir avec ses parents.

Il pensa ironiquement qu'on ne pouvait faire pire que son propre géniteur.

 **ooOoo**

La lettre reposait sur la table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers cette dernière en terminant de draper sa cape sur ses épaules. Le sceau de la maison Knightwalker, imprimé dans la cire rouge sombre, accrocha son regard. Sa main alla enserrer la garde de son épée et elle inspira avant de tourner les talons.

La porte se referma sans un bruit.

 **ooOoo**

 _Mémoires – An X789_

 _22 septembre_

 _Ce soir a lieu l'équinoxe d'automne. Bien sûr, au château, cette date n'a d'importance que pour le bal qu'elle sous-entend. Toutes les grandes familles de la noblesse seront présentes. Le défilé a d'ailleurs commencé, si j'en juge par les clameurs que je perçois depuis la fenêtre ouverte._

 _Je suppose que de nombreux invités viendront avec leurs filles. Ils se battent sournoisement pour placer leur enfant à la place de Reine, sans se douter que cette façon de faire me dégoûte. A mon grand effroi, bien souvent ces pauvres filles adhèrent au raisonnement de leurs parents et font tout pour me plaire. J'ai souvenir de la fille du Comte Rearlight, qui avait tenté de me séduire de façon provoquante, et même salace, il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui, heureusement pour moi, elle est fiancée à un noble étranger et n'assistera pas aux festivités._

 _Il y a aussi la seconde catégorie de ces demoiselles : les résignées. Celles qui se sont faites à leur sort et agissent comme de gentilles poupées pour obéir aux désirs de leur famille. J'ignore quel groupe je crains le plus._

 _Le pire, c'est qu'un jour je serai bien obligé d'en désigner une comme épouse. Et je redoute de finir par détester cette femme que je n'aurai choisie que par devoir._

Le Roi Gérard déposa sa plume sur son support et reboucha l'encrier. Le journal se vit rangé dans un tiroir fermé à clé. Avec un soupir, le souverain récupéra le veston brodé qu'il avait déposé sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila, prenant garde de ne pas le froisser. Il tira sur le col pour l'ajuster avant de passer la porte de son bureau.

Assis sur son trône, l'homme au sang bleu contemplait avec un intérêt feint les couples qui tournoyaient sur la piste. Entre cette dernière et l'estrade où il se trouvait, de nombreux nobles, principalement des chefs de famille, discutaient en passant d'un groupe à un autre. Malgré son ennui, il préféra ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'un d'entre eux. Il savait d'expérience que cela l'entraînerait dans une spirale de compliments hypocrites et de paroles creuses jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

— Majesté.

Il mit un instant à reconnaître la personne qui venait de s'incliner devant lui. Choqué, il fixa les courtes mèches rouges de l'officier en tenue d'apparat.

— Commandant Knightwalker. Vous avez coupé vos cheveux, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
— Oui. Ils étaient gênants.  
— N'est-ce pas un peu court ? Vous êtes une femme, après tout.  
— Je les préfère ainsi.

Il n'empêchait que le monarque se sentait mal à l'aise devant la nouvelle coupe de sa subordonnée. On aurait dit un garçon et il se fit mentalement la remarque que cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Il aurait juré que lui-même avait les cheveux plus longs.

— Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon père.

Le Duc Knightwalker fit un pas en avant pour se mettre au niveau de sa fille et s'inclina.

— Majesté, le salua l'homme roux.  
— Duc Knightwalker, répondit le souverain. J'ose espérer que votre voyage s'est bien passé.  
— Très bien, Majesté, je vous remercie. Tu peux nous laisser, ajouta le noble à l'attention de sa fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans mot dire, s'inclina et disparut parmi les invités. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Duc et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

— Un problème, Duc ?, s'enquit Gérard.  
— Le même que tous les pères du monde, je suppose, Sire, sourit tristement son interlocuteur. Ma fille n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ?  
— J'en ai peur, avoua le bleu.  
— J'en suis désolé. Elle est comme ça depuis quelques années : rebelle, hostile à presque tout et tout le monde... Une crise d'adolescence qui s'éternise, je suppose, déclara le chef de la maison Knightwalker avec un geste fataliste.  
— Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que « froide » la décrirait mieux. Elle n'est pas exactement le genre expansif, remarqua le Roi.  
— Je pense que c'est de ma faute, Majesté. J'ai dû trop la gâter enfant. Un jour peut-être vous connaîtrez cela, sourit le noble aux cheveux rouges. Il n'y a pas de pire torture pour un père que de dire non à sa fille.

Le Duc s'excusa peu de temps plus tard pour partir à la recherche de sa descendante. Laissé seul, Gérard compara silencieusement les personnalités des deux membres de la famille Knightwalker. On n'aurait pas pu faire plus différent, songea-t-il. Il décida qu'il appréciait le père de la Commandante, déplorant que cette dernière ne réalise pas la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un père aimant.

 **ooOoo**

Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba dans les yeux et elle la ramena en arrière d'un geste poli par l'habitude. Les fils rouges lui échappèrent des doigts à mi-chemin, lui rappelant leur longueur actuelle. Sa longue chevelure lui manquait. Elle passa une main dans ces courtes boucles dont elle exécrait à la fois la taille et la couleur. Bien sûr, ses cheveux repousseraient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive les couper à nouveau.

La petite boîte posée sur son lit la ramena à l'instant présent. Tout était presque complet. Un voyage supplémentaire suffirait avant que puisse se dérouler l'acte final. A l'extérieur, elle entendit une cloche sonner midi. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir.

Lentement, elle ferma la boîte en bois et la plaça en sûreté, sous une latte du plancher. Une infime hésitation se logea dans son ventre, juste assez pour lui couper l'appétit. Comme d'habitude, la résignation l'emporta.

De toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien changer.

 **ooOoo**

 _Mémoires – An 790_

 _1_ _er_ _janvier_

 _Une nouvelle année commence. J'ose espérer qu'elle se passera aussi bien que les précédentes. Une réception est organisée ce soir pour fêter... Fêter quoi ? Je ne sais plus. Il ne se passe pas un mois sans qu'un bal ou une quelconque autre festivité ait lieu, et je suis souvent incapable d'en déterminer la raison. Peut-être est-ce une naissance, ou un mariage._

 _Je ne sais plus. Je suis juste fatigué._

 _Une chose nouvelle égaie toutefois la routine de mon travail. J'entretiens désormais une correspondance régulière avec le Duc Knightwalker. Contrairement à sa fille, c'est un homme très ouvert. Il est également cultivé et m'a déjà donné quelques bons conseils en matière de gestion de nos relations avec les autres Royaumes. J'envisage de le nommer Ambassadeur. A terme, j'aimerais qu'il remplace l'actuel Ministre des Affaires Extérieures. J'ai reçu plusieurs rapports soupçonnant une fraude monétaire de la part de ce dernier._

 _Le Duc est le père que j'aurais voulu avoir et que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est également très soucieux de la Commandante, dont il déplore les ambitions militaires. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, mais je préfère encore la garder au palais pour la surveiller un peu, sait-on jamais. Erza n'est pas exactement une inoffensive demoiselle de cour. C'est plutôt une fille assez ingrate, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu lors des visites du Duc au palais. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore plus froide avec lui qu'avec moi._

 _Le sait-elle seulement, à quel point tant d'autres aimeraient être à sa place ?_

Agacé, Gérard rangea sèchement son journal. Sa méfiance à l'égard de la lancière rousse s'était développée en une irritation grandissante, accompagnée, s'il voulait se montrer honnête, d'un soupçon de jalousie. Ce n'était certainement pas Faust qui l'aurait couvé de la sorte.

Désireux de se calmer avant d'entrer dans la salle des fêtes, il décida de passer par un petit couloir peu fréquenté de l'aile Ouest plutôt que par la grande allée au Sud. Le corridor était désert et seul le crépitement des chandelles l'accompagna dans sa marche.

Une ombre surgit de l'embrasure d'une porte à deux pas de lui et son cœur fit une embardée. Il porta la main à son épée avant de reconnaître Erza. Il se rasséréna un peu mais garda la main sur le pommeau de son arme.

— Que faîtes-vous ici, Commandant ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en bas ?  
— Si, Majesté. Je m'y rends de ce pas.

Malgré ses dires, la jeune femme resta immobile devant le souverain. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis décida d'avancer. Il allait finir par être en retard. Il dépassa la soldate et sentit une main se refermer sur son coude. Il fit volte-face.

— N'y allez pas.  
— Pardon ?  
— Vous allez mourir si vous vous rendez à cette fête.

Le visage de la rousse resta impénétrable alors qu'elle lui disait ces mots. Sa méfiance revint au galop.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?  
— Je le sais, c'est tout. Il y a un complot.  
— Vraiment ? Et qui en serait l'orchestrateur ?, s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.  
— Mon père.

Cette fois-ci, Gérard ne put se retenir. Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans le petit couloir. La Commandante le regarda avec une émotion qu'il interpréta comme de la consternation. En même temps, un mensonge aussi gros...

— Franchement, je vous croyais plus intelligente que cela. Quand bien même je vous ferais confiance, vous pensez sincèrement que je goberais une histoire pareille ?

Les traits de la lancière se tendirent. Avait-elle compris que sa déclaration était stupide ?

— J'ignore pourquoi vous en venez à de telles extrémités, mais vous allez devoir régler ce problème que vous avez avec votre père. Personnellement, à choisir entre vous deux, c'est à lui qui je ferais confiance, Commandant. Pas à vous, déclara-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

La jeune femme serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Elle fila par un corridor attenant sans mot dire, le laissant seul au milieu des ombres créées par les chandelles. C'était peut-être cruel, mais il n'avait dit que la vérité.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de commanditer une enquête à propos des relations de la soldate rousse. Les idées d'assassinat et de complot sortaient peut-être juste des délires paranoïaques de la Commandante, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

 **ooOoo**

Elle avait échoué. C'était prévisible, en même temps. Elle aurait dû se douter que le Roi ne lui ferait pas confiance. Que pouvait-elle faire, désormais ? Tout était en place et elle n'avait plus la possibilité d'influer le cours des évènements.

Le sentiment de désespoir refit surface. Serait-elle donc toujours condamnée à danser entre les mains d'hommes qui la considéraient comme un pion ?

Près de l'entrée secondaire de la salle des fêtes, elle aperçut, tournant au coin d'une allée, une petite servante tenant un plateau où reposait une cruche. A la lueur d'une chandelle, elle en reconnut les décorations.

La domestique continua sa marche en direction des festivités, observée par la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Alors que la servante passait devant elle, Erza bougea sans réfléchir. Mue par une simple impulsion, elle fonça en avant et percuta la jeune fille qui lâcha le plateau.

La cruche se renversa, répandant une partie de son contenu sur le sol, mais ne se brisa pas. Paniquée, la domestique redressa précipitamment le récipient. La lancière lui tendit un brot d'eau et elle s'en servit pour remplir la cruche, coupant le reste de liquide qui s'y trouvait.

Sans mot dire, la rousse la regarda se relever et passer les portes de la salle des fêtes.

 **ooOoo**

Le Roi Gérard se sentait lourd. Il avait dans l'idée de s'excuser et de regagner sa chambre pour se coucher tôt. Il mit d'ailleurs rapidement cette pensée à exécution. La fête s'était assez bien déroulée. Le Duc Knightwalker avait égayé sa soirée, et contrairement aux dires d'une certaine personne, nul n'avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il en aurait presque ri, s'il ne commençait pas à se sentir un peu malade.

Le vin qu'on lui avait fait goûter peu auparavant avait un drôle de goût. Il allait sermonner l'Intendant la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, pensa-t-il en s'affalant sur son lit. On n'avait pas idée d'apporter un vin bouchonné à une fête.

Les paupières lourdes, le souverain réprima un vague sentiment de nausées et ferma les yeux.

 **ooOoo**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Deux fois déjà dans la soirée, elle avait interféré. S'il l'apprenait, elle était morte.

Et pourtant elle était là, devant la chambre du Roi. Les gardes habituels avaient disparu, évidemment. Elle jeta un regard hésitant derrière elle. Personne.

Elle entra.

A pas de loup, elle traversa les différentes pièces jusqu'à trouver la chambre. La porte était ouverte et elle risqua un coup d'œil. Le monarque était là, allongé sur le lit, l'air endormi. Assommé, plutôt.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle se retourna d'un bond et déglutit en voyant qui lui faisait face. L'homme continua.

— Ce satané blanc-bec aurait dû s'effondrer en plein milieu du bal en vomissant tout son sang. A la place, il est ici, à peine barbouillé. Et je viens d'apprendre que _**tu**_ as malencontreusement renversé une partie du poison qu'il aurait dû avaler. Et que la fille de cuisine a dû le diluer avec de l'eau que _**tu**_ lui as fournie.

La jeune femme pâlit et recula d'un pas.

— Je te laisse une chance, une seule, de te racheter de tes bêtises. Tue-le.  
— Non, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'étrécirent et elle frémit.

— Pardon ?, siffla-t-il.  
— Je ne le tuerai pas, répéta-t-elle.

Un regard dégoûté passa sur sa personne.

— J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne me servirais à rien, lâcha le Duc Knightwalker en tirant son épée.

 **ooOoo**

Un fracas épouvantable tira Gérard de sa torpeur. Groggy, il se redressa sur un coude et ouvrit des yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui se jouait au pied de son lit.

Les lames d'Erza et de son père s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau de plein fouet, lui sciant le crâne en deux. L'envie de vomir revint à la charge. Une grimace haineuse tordit les traits de la Commandante alors que son épée balayait l'espace en un foudroyant arc de cercle. Un grondement de douleur échappa au Duc alors que le sang imbibait son biceps gauche lacéré. Une nouvelle entaille ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur sa joue et le Roi tenta de se relever, glissant à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

Les iris verts du souverain croisèrent ceux, bruns, de la lancière. Après un instant d'immobilité hésitante, les deux combattants se jetèrent en direction du bleu. Celui-ci passa la main sous le matelas, cherchant à tâtons la dague qu'il laissait là en prévention d'une attaque. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche alors que l'épée du Duc volait à travers la pièce. Serrant les dents, il enfonça le poignard dans le flanc du traître.

Erza hoqueta. Son arme glissa d'entre ses doigts et chut sur le sol en un bruit métallique. Le sang goutta sur les doigts de Gérard alors qu'il retirait la lame de la blessure. La rousse tituba.

A deux pas de là, le Duc Knightwalker se releva, une main compressant la blessure sur son bras gauche. Il lâcha cette dernière et ramassa son épée avant de s'approcher de sa fille, à moitié pliée en deux. Il la saisit par l'épaule et la força à s'éloigner du souverain. Elle trébucha et s'effondra, la respiration hachée.

Le visage fermé, le Duc la contempla un moment avant de se tourner vers Gérard.

— Je suis navré, Majesté, murmura-t-il d'un ton défait. Je n'aurais jamais cru...  
— C'est bon, Duc, répondit le bleu d'une voix lasse en secouant la tête. Elle ne peut plus rien faire, dans cet état, de toute façon.  
— C'est vrai. Vous allez bien, Majesté ?, s'enquit l'homme roux en prenant sa main ensanglantée, toujours crispée autour de la dague.  
— Oui. Ce n'est pas mon sang.  
— Je vois.

La poigne du Duc se resserra sur son poignet et il grimaça.

— C'est bien dommage, chuchota le noble en levant son épée.

Abasourdi, Gérard regarda la lame au-dessus de sa tête. Il tenta de bouger mais l'emprise de son agresseur – du _traître_ – l'en empêcha. Une douleur vive, comme une brûlure, lui transperça la poitrine et il entendit un juron. Le Duc Knightwalker le libéra et il chuta sur le côté.

Sa position précaire lui permit de voir Erza, à genoux, cramponnée à la ceinture de son père qu'elle avait forcé à reculer, lui faisant rater son coup. Celui-ci fit volte-face et balaya la jeune femme d'un coup de pied vicieux, en plein dans la blessure que lui avait infligée le Roi. Elle se recroquevilla au sol dans un gémissement de douleur alors que son géniteur levait sa lame à nouveau.

Un son mat parvint aux oreilles de Gérard. Du sang gicla quand le Duc dégagea son arme du corps immobile de sa fille. Le bleu fixa l'épée dégoulinante de rouge, incapable de penser. Le meurtrier se tourna lentement vers lui, son intention se lisant dans ses prunelles.

Les doigts du Roi se refermèrent sur le manche du poignard, mais son bras refusa de lui obéir. Son torse le lançait à chaque inspiration et il se trouva incapable de bouger alors que le Duc se rapprochait.

— Pourquoi ?, articula-t-il. Votre propre fille...  
— Je n'ai jamais considéré cette sale gamine comme ma fille, le coupa le roux d'une voix glaciale. Elle n'a jamais été qu'un poids. Une gêne. Si j'avais su à quel point elle me serait inutile, je l'aurais tuée à la naissance, ça m'aurait évité bien des problèmes !, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Sans voix, le bleu laissa ces mots résonner sous son crâne, incapable de croire que c'était bien le Duc qui venait de parler. Au moment où la lame allait s'abattre, ce dernier se stoppa brusquement. Un gargouillis s'éleva de sa gorge d'où extrudait la pointe d'une épée.

Le traître chuta en arrière, entraînant l'arme qui l'avait tué avec lui. Choqué, Gérard contempla la femme rousse qui se tenait debout, une main pressée contre le flanc, à quelques pas de lui. Les traits tirés par la douleur, elle recula maladroitement jusqu'à heurter le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration sifflante. Une tache sombre grandissait lentement au niveau de son sein gauche, coulant sans bruit sur le plancher.

Dans la chambre désormais silencieuse, le souverain réalisa à quel point il avait fait fausse route. Le Duc, en qui il avait confiance, venait d'essayer de le tuer. Erza, dont il se méfiait comme la peste, avait voulu le sauver. Et lui – lui, l'idiot ! Il l'avait mortellement blessée en retour.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ?, demanda-t-il en fixant la forme haletante de la jeune femme.  
— Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai fait ça, répondit-elle à voix basse. C'est pour moi.

Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

— J'ai toujours été le pion de quelqu'un d'autre, continua-t-elle. Mon père, Faust... Juste une fois, même si je devais mourir... Juste une fois, je voulais faire quelque chose que j'aurais décidé moi-même. Je ne veux pas mourir... en me disant que ma vie a été vaine.

Elle toussa et Gérard vit ses lèvres se colorer d'un rouge de mauvais augure. Des yeux bruns fatigués attirèrent son regard pour ne plus le lâcher. Pour la première fois, il y vit des émotions. Parmi elles, c'était le désespoir qui prenait la plus grande place.

Quand le brun commença à se ternir, il regretta avoir été incapable de comprendre cette femme qui malgré toutes leurs inimitiés, lui avait sauvé la vie.

 **ooOoo**

 _Mémoires – An 790_

 _26 février_

 _Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis les évènements du Nouvel-An. A chaque fois que j'y repense, je maudis mon arrogance et ma stupidité qui ont mené à ce drame. J'aurais dû être plus méfiant à l'égard du Duc Knightwalker, et surtout j'aurais dû faire plus confiance à Erza, qui au final ne m'a jamais trahi._

 _Heureusement, elle a survécu à ses blessures. C'est une femme forte, après tout. Mais je regrette les cicatrices qui auraient pu être évitées, en particulier celle dont je suis directement responsable._

 _Le seul point positif de toute cette histoire, c'est que désormais Erza est plus ouverte avec moi. Nous parlons plus, de choses qui ne sont pas forcément reliées à la gouvernance du Royaume. Ce sont des discussions difficiles. Elle a trop l'habitude de tout garder pour elle, je suppose._

 _En fait, Erza était la fille illégitime du Duc. Les cheveux rouges sont la signature de la maison Knightwalker et il ne pouvait donc nier sa paternité. Contrairement à ce qu'il racontait, il détestait Erza. Apparemment, c'est lui qui était à l'origine des cheveux si courts de sa fille. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelque chose qui lui rappelait leur lien familial._

 _C'est triste. Je me souviens un jour m'être apitoyé sur moi-même et mon père peu aimant. Lui, au moins, n'a jamais été cruel à ce point._

 _Les cheveux d'Erza repoussent. Elle m'a avoué il y a quelque temps qu'elle les préférait longs. Je pense aussi que cela lui va mieux. Elle est encore alitée : la blessure à la poitrine que son père lui a infligée reste douloureuse. Le médecin m'a assuré que tout cicatrisait parfaitement, mais je ne me sentirai mieux que quand elle pourra se lever sans heurts._

 _Tous les participants au complot qu'avait mené le Duc ont été arrêtés. Erza m'a tout raconté et son témoignage a fait foi. J'ai fait exprès d'omettre son nom, pour qu'elle ait la paix un moment. Le fait que son père ait été l'acteur principal du crime est suffisamment lourd à porter._

 _Avec la mort du Duc, justement, c'est Erza qui a hérité du titre de noblesse. Sa belle-mère a hurlé comme jamais, mais le notaire été formel : elle n'a aucun droit. Je suppose qu'une garde rapprochée s'impose le temps qu'elle se remette, bien que-_

— Je ne veux pas d'une garde rapprochée, Majesté. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin.

Gérard leva les yeux de son journal. Assis sur une chaise adossée au mur, il haussa un sourcil à la vue de la jeune femme qui lisait en diagonale par-dessus son épaule, appuyée sur ses oreillers.

— Dis donc, Erza, c'est mal élevé d'épier les activités des autres ainsi, lança-t-il en mimant l'indignation.

Le tutoiement était venu de lui-même depuis que la jeune femme était réveillée. Le Roi trouvait seulement dommage qu'ils aient failli mourir tous les deux pour qu'il réussisse à briser la glace.

— Vous écrivez sur mon compte, pointa-t-elle. C'est mon droit, non ? Et je ne veux pas non plus de ce titre de noblesse. Qu'elle le prenne, puisqu'elle le veut tellement.  
— Il te revient légitimement, contra-t-il.  
— Je ne veux rien qui me rappelle cet homme.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et Gérard se tut. Il délaissa son journal et tendit le bras sur sa droite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'enquit Erza d'un ton méfiant.

Les courtes mèches rouges glissèrent entre ses phalanges comme de l'eau. La sensation était trop brève à son goût et il se demanda combien de temps serait nécessaire pour qu'ils soient longs à nouveau.

— J'ai hâte qu'ils repoussent, déclara-t-il en retirant sa main à regret.  
— Vous n'êtes pas le seul. J'ai l'impression d'être chauve, maugréa-t-elle à voix basse.  
— Je ne veux même pas imaginer une horreur pareille, s'exclama le bleu avec sincérité.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme souvent désormais lorsqu'ils discutaient. Trouver des sujets de débat qui leurs soient communs, sans évoquer les récents évènements, commençait à être difficile.

— Comment allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Gérard haussa un sourcil à la question.

— Pour le gouvernement, précisa-t-elle. Une bonne moitié d'entre eux sont en prison. Vous ne pouvez pas gouverner avec une demi-Assemblée.  
— Je suppose que je vais devoir en nommer d'autres, répondit-il avec un soupir.  
— J'en connais qui doivent se frotter les mains de cette débâcle.  
— Oui, sûrement. Justement, j'avais une idée à ce sujet.  
— C'est-à-dire ?  
— Je veux nommer quelqu'un pour travailler avec moi. Un aide, si possible un garde du corps en même temps. Une personne en qui j'aurais toute confiance. Et qui m'aiderait à démêler le vrai du faux dans des cas comme récemment.  
— Vous aurez du mal à dénicher une telle personne.  
— En fait, je pensais l'avoir déjà trouvée.

La rousse fronça les sourcils, un air concentré sur le visage, cherchant de qui il pouvait bien parler. Le Roi soutint son regard mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre.

— Je parle de toi, Erza, déclara-t-il.  
— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.  
— Au contraire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a deux mois.  
— Ça ne veut rien dire.  
— Tu crois ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux. Elle détourna les yeux en premier, fixant un point quelconque de sa couverture. La jeune femme semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur, entre elle-même et... Quoi ? Gérard soupira. On ne défaisait pas les conséquences d'une vie de brimades en quelques semaines.

Il se pencha en avant et releva le menton de la guerrière.

— Je te fais confiance, Erza. Veux-tu m'aider ?

Au travers des prunelles brunes, il vit toute une ribambelle de sentiments tournoyer. Au fond, c'était surtout ça que la demoiselle avait espéré toute sa vie. De la reconnaissance, de la confiance. Mais la réalité était cruelle et elle n'avait jamais été qu'un outil pour son père et ses plans. Désormais, libérée de l'entrave qu'était son géniteur, elle était libre de choisir.

Elle tira la couverture et les draps sur le côté et se leva. Inquiet qu'elle puisse se faire mal, le Roi se redressa précipitamment mais s'immobilisa tout aussi rapidement. Agenouillée devant lui, dans une position dont il devinait qu'elle devait être douloureuse, la jeune femme inclina la tête.

— A vos ordres, Majesté.

Elle avait chuchoté mais la gratitude était clairement audible pour le jeune homme.

— Merci, Erza, sourit-il. Par contre, continua-t-il d'un ton angoissé qui n'avait plus rien de royal, tu peux te relever, tu sais... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.  
— Je vais très bien, Majesté. Mes blessures sont parfaitement gué- Aïe.  
— Ah ! Erza, ça va ?! Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt pour te lever. Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?  
— Majesté, je vous dis que ça va !  
— Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu as fait la grimace il n'y a pas deux minutes ! Tu n'as pas rouvert ta blessure au moins ? Laisse-moi voir.  
— Hé, ôtez vos mains de là !

Derrière la porte, les Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy haussèrent les sourcils et d'un commun accord, tournèrent les talons, laissant le couple à sa querelle de ménage – la première d'une longue série...


End file.
